Mi Sheberach
by GothicLolita009 aka Hayley M
Summary: Professor Snape comes across an old enemy who wishes to be his friend.


Mi Sheberach

By: GothicLolita009, aka Hayley Macrae

Rating: G to PG

Summary: Completed for Professor Flitwick's Prompt of the Day for 8/24/10: Oh, how the mighty are fallen. Professor Snape comes across an old enemy who wishes to be his friend.

Disclaimer: All HP characters, locations and the like belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song is an old Jewish healing prayer. Both are being used without permission and with no intent to copyright any material herein.

* * *

Severus Snape meandered through the chill December weather. It was the strange gap in the holidays between Christmas and New Year's, and the wanderings of the Potions Master had taken him into London and toward Knockturn Alley. His research into the properties of monkshood and its effect on those in love had reached a bit of a stalemate. It now required certain things which were both half-legal and dangerous.

Knockturn Alley of course was the place to obtain the materials which he now needed. He was glad that Dumbledore turned a blind eye to his missing Head of Slytherin during the Triwizard tournament. He was sure the Headmaster would hardly miss him for an hour or two while he procured the necessary ingredients from the apothecary. Tucking his parcel into an old and well-worn haversack, he went back out into the snow.

Standing on the corner was a man with shaggy reddish-brown hair, huddled at a trashcan which burned bright with a warming fire. He had a few more scratches and looked a bit more shaggy than usual.

Snape resisted the urge to smirk as he passed Remus Lupin. But then, into his field of vision came a lovely young woman, her hood flying off her head as she approached Lupin, half-tackling him from behind.

The small, lithe form and long black hair revealed what he knew; Mika Delaney had come to seek out her old friend. They engaged in conversation for a long moment, before Mika turned, eying Snape with her icy gaze before turning without another word. Lupin looked in her direction, saying nothing, sighing and rubbing his hands before the fire.

"Oh, how the mighty are fallen," murmured Snape with a neutral expression as he strolled past Lupin.

"Indeed, Severus—look on your handiwork and gloat," shot back Remus bitterly, "look, and don't forget whose tongue it was that put me here."

Snape stopped, the snow still falling down around them like quick, earnest kisses. So, Lupin wanted a spar, did he? Snape would gladly oblige.

"You there was no choice after that little fiasco," he snapped, turning on his heel. "You cannot blame me for your forgetfulness. I regret nothing, Lupin, except for Mika's continued regard for vermin like you."

"Of course," shot back Lupin, "because you see, you never had a problem with keeping your mouth shut before. As for Miss Delaney—"

"Still on formal terms with her? Tsk, tsk tsk."

"Unlike you, Severus, I really happen to care a jot for her!"

Lupin was angry now, hands clenched into fists at his side.

"You," began Severus, his voice dangerously low, "cannot possibly know, or presume to know, the feelings I harbor for Mi-"

Lupin smirked.

"Match to me," he murmured with ease, placing his hands back in his pockets, "I knew I could get you to admit it. You cared for Lily yes…but Mika has been your friend much longer. Silent and distant, yes, but your friend nonetheless…and she has never faltered in that loyalty that seems to become her mother's race."

The young woman in question came back, carrying a large basket. She did not look at Snape or even pretended she had seen him, but instead held the basket out to Remus.

"That ought to do to be getting on with," she said, giving him a smile, "but are you sure I can't convince you to come and stay?"

"My dear Mika, I've imposed upon your gentle hospitality more than enough," said Remus, but looking at Mika, he could already see this would be a losing battle.

"How the mighty are fallen indeed," murmured Severus as he watched the two go off together.

As he prepared to Apparate back to Hogsmeade, he felt a slender hand slip into his.

"You. With Me. Now."

And Severus Snape felt the last of his dignity fall to shreds about him as Mika tugged him along like an excited child who had a lovely present to show him.

The little flat which Mika led them to was furnished in cherry wood, all comfortable and enticing. With a wave of her willow wand, a cabinet in the kitchen opened as they entered, and food shot out from the fridge and began to set itself to be prepared. Snape trailed slightly behind Mika and Lupin, parking himself in a chair by the cheery fire while Mika sat down her other company in a chair that would make it easier to look after him. She took his chin in her hands, turning his face this way and that. With a look, Remus was soon before her in shirtsleeves. With a nod, she went into the basket.

"First, we'll get you cleaned up," said Mika, as she rummaged and pulled out several stacks of herbs and a what looked to be a pair of clean robes and a blanket.

"Severus," she said, looking up at him and grinning, "would you mind terribly grinding these into a poultice for me? I'm taking Remus up to draw him a bath."

And she guided Remus upstairs, leaving Snape to eye the herbs, mortal and pestle. Grudgingly, he set to work, muttering to himself.

"...insufferable...don't know why...'cuse she asked me..."

Remus was sitting easily in the warm bathroom, wrapped in a towel when Severus appeared, half-slamming the poultice and a goblet onto the counter which contained the sink. Mika jumped, giving a yelp.

"Damn it, Severus," she chided, and set to work with poultice.

"You know," said Remus as the irritated Slytherin turned to leave, "I never liked how things were between us at school."

"Funny how you showed it, Lupin," sneered Snape, "with your indifference toward what occurred-"

"Yes, I admit, it was wrong of me," said Lupin, hissing as the poultice went into a particular nasty gash along his shoulder, "but, must you continue to hold it against me? I never knew was Sirius was planning...and despite what might think, I did not congratulate him for it."

"And just what did you do?" snapped Snape, his voice betraying the interest he had.

"I told him that it was stupid, wrong, and at best very childish of him," said Remus, relaxing more under Mika's touch.

Snape found himself sitting there, on the side of the empty tub, listening to Lupin.

"There really aren't that many of us left," he said bitterly, "Sirius on the run...James dead and Peter gone back to—well, really it leaves us. The three of us."

Mika smiled sadly, and Snape felt the urge to hit Lupin grow.

"The point is," he went on, "despite what happened, Severus—yes, not Snivellus...can't you get over that schoolboy's grudge long enough to see the trees for the forest? I know there's too much history for bosom friendship, but a cessation of hostility would be a marvelous improvement."

For a long moment, everything was silent. Mika was fitting the last of the gauze in place, when her delicate and for once, uncertain soprano broke the silence.

_Mi sheberakh avoteinu_  
_Mekor habrakha l'imoteinu_

Severus remembered the words well. It was the not the first, and he doubted it would be the last time he heard the sweet and gentle notes of the ancient healing prayer leave Mika's lips and silvery throat. They reached out to caress him gently, snaking around his mind and heart and eased the tension within them.

"Mika had the ingredients for an Invigoration Draught," he said, half-shoving the goblet Lupin's way.

Saying nothing more, he left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus joined Snape before the fire, two mugs of the stew Mika had magically prepared in his hands. Without thinking about it, Snape took the cup which Lupin offered, feeling it warm him inside and out.

"For her sake," said Severus, "I shall continue to tolerate you. I shall be sure to let you know when the Wolfsbane is ready."

"Thank you, Severus."

As Snape left, his cloak billowing about him, he chuckled a little in irony as he prepared to Apparate.

How the mighty are fallen indeed, when it comes to the whim of a woman.

A/N: This turned out WAY longer than I had expected! Enjoy! Oh-and those who want more Lily/Snape/Mika action, stay tuned! I promise, you will not be disappointed.


End file.
